Radio
by Comycat1987
Summary: It was just a normal night when he showed up outisde her door. Little did she know, a simple lesson turned out to be so much more. (FreddyXChica)
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am doing the unthinkable. I never really liked shipping robots, but ya know what, yolo. Time to join the rest of the fandom in the trash bin (wait, that's Undertale).**

 **This is merely just for fun. Please do not get mad because of the shipping. Chica needs some love too you guys. Mangle gets shipped with just about everyone, Foxy and Bonnie are kings of Yoai, and Toy Chica…. Make sure you have safe search on for her. Chica seems to always be left out… so I'm gonna give her some love** **️! Fazbear style!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or any of it's characters. Scott Cawthon does. All hail Scott!**

* * *

It was 3 Am at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. A single bird screeched outside as the sound of dripping water echoed through the dark Pizzeria.

Mike was currently snoring. He had been here so long the animatronics lost interest in him. They figured that instead of wasting their time trying to kill a night guard they aught to do something of value. Mike shrugged it off as a change in programming and took the opportunity to sleep like a normal human being.

Chica was in the kitchen, cooking food for the morning. It was… an okay pass time, mainly because she had nothing else to do. She had to constantly swat Bonnie away from whatever she was doing (they couldn't even eat, why was he bugging her?) while making sure not a crumb was out of place for the morning. And that her beak was clean after shoving pizza in it (she still couldn't eat, she just liked pizza. Hypocrite).

They had an old radio in the kitchen. It hardly worked and picked up very few stations, most of which were country. They had fixed that issue by taking a piece of metal from Foxy's endoskeleon (voluntarily, of course) and taping it to the antenna. This allowed them to get a few more stations. Chica currently had one on that had a variety of different kinds of popular music. She had it low as to not alert anyone.

Chica wondered if Mike could hear from the kitchen cameras, if he even checked them anymore.

The current song, "Bulletproof" as it was called, was extremely catchy, Chica decided. She found herself shaking to the music as she cooked, with not a care in the world about how odd she probably looked.

That was until a loud cough made her limbs freeze. Chica looked over to the door, hot pan in her hands and violet eyes wide.

Freddy was casually leaning in the doorframe, arms crossed. Microphone in one hand. He looked slightly surprised, but masked it before Chica could be sure.

Chica did not like the awkward air she was breathing… not breathing?

"Ummmm…. Hi, Freddy."

Freddy grunted in response. Chica straightened into a more dignified pose and dropped the pan onto the counter. It was rare Freddy walked about the Pizzeria without a purpose. He was a bear of few words, and was oddly secluded. Once upon a time long ago he was more friendly, but Chica could hardly remember.

Now she hardly knew how to address the "big boss bear".

"… Is there something you want?" She asked slowly. Freddy looked away.

"…No."

"…then can you leave?"

Freddy grunted again and slowly walked away, his steps heavy.

 _What… just happened?_ Chica asked herself. She shook herself before turning to her cooking.

She was now much more self conscious. He felt like there were eyes watching her without a seconds rest, and even the catchiest song couldn't get a reaction from her. Eventually, she decided it was enough for one night and turned to leave…

And bumped right into Freddy.

Chica jumped back, while Freddy looked down at her and blinked in surprise.

"Freddy? What are you… I thought I asked you to leave!" Chica out her hands on her hips, slightly ticked. Why was she being stalked by a bear?

Freddy looked away for a moment.

"Did you want something?" Chica asked again.

"… yes."

Chica rolled her eyes. Of course he couldn't say so the first time.

"Okay. What?"

Freddy was silent for a few breaths. His ears twitched a few times.

"I… wanted to ask… if I could- I mean you could teach me how to… cook?"

Chica took a step back.

"Huh?"

Freddy had an agitated look to him before snapping back into expressionless mode.

"If I learn how to cook I could do my job of making the children happy with more efficiency."

Chica raised her brow and snorted.

"You just want something to do, don't you? You don't have to sound like a robot, you know."

Freddy's eyes narrowed.

"We are robots."

"You know what I mean. You could've asked before instead of stalking me. It's creepy."

Freddy blinked.

Chica fixed her… bandana (she would brutally murder anyone who called it a bib) and walked past the tall bear.

"Be here at 12:30 tomorrow. It's too late to do anything and I've already made everything we need for tomorrow."

Freddy glanced from her to the kitchen.

"What… time is it?"

"5:57."

"Hrn." Freddy grunted.

Chica looked back at him.

"I never remember you being so… grunty. You do know how to talk, right?"

Grunt.

"Okay. Bye." Chica waved.

As Chica returned to the show stage, she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

 **Lol. Grunty the bear XD**

 **I'm going to try to have most of this written before uploading. It'll just leave editing and make it so that it's much easier to finish. This isn't going to be a very long story, just so you guys know. Anyways, remember to tell me what you guys think, and I'll hopefully see you guys next time!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day/night,**

❤️

 **Comycat~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter two XD**

* * *

"So what was Freddy doing outside the kitchen, anyways?" Bonnie asked as Chica stepped onto the stage. The old boards creaked as she did so. Freddy wasn't there yet.

"He wanted me to teach him how to cook." Chica shrugged.

"What? Where'd that come from? That guy has never had any intention of learning anything or being around any of us. I swear, he has a cult or something." Bonnie snickered.

Chica playfully slapped his arm.

"Stop it. He's the lead in a children's band, I doubt he leads a satanic cult as well."

Bonnie covered his mouth to try to stop the laughter erupting from his mouth. His purple ears swung from the effort.

"You never know. Maybe he is part of a strip club. He so looks like a stripper bear."

"Stop or he'll hear you!" Chica warned with a giggle.

Bonnie threw his arms out.

"What's he gonna do, strip on me? He can't touch this!"

Chica suddenly turned to face ahead, confusing Bonnie. Her eyes were fixed behind him.

Freddy was standing behind the rabbit, emotionless as usual.

Bonnie jumped.

"Freddy!"

Chica kept her beak closed tight to stop herself from laughing.

Freddy raised a brow.

"..."

"Freddy! We were just talking about you! Man, we-"

"Instead of trying to explain your dirty head, why don't you just move and let me have my spot." Freddy cut him off.

Bonnie looked relieved and alarmed at the same time.

"O-okay, here you go."

Bonnie moved to the side and allowed Freddy to stand in his spot in the center of the stage. Bonnie moved back to his spot, assuming his rigid before opening position.

An alarm of children shouting blared through the Pizzeria, signifying 6 a.m. A few seconds later Mike came stumbling through to the doors.

"Man, he looks wrecked. I think we may have caused some lifelong damage." Bonnie said as the doors slid shut behind the night guard.

Chica felt kind of bad for that.

Oh well.

…

Chica was setting up everything she needed for the night. Pans, pots, ingredients… it had all become routine for her. She tended to make a decent amount of racket, but she didn't really care.

She heard footsteps outside at exactly 12:30. Exactly. However, those footsteps remained outside.

"… Freddy, if you want to learn you need to at least be in the room with me." Chica called.

She heard a grunt as Freddy walked in hesitantly. He looked a tad unhappy.

Chica stared at him.

"… I thought you wanted to learn how to cook."

"I do…"

"So stop looking like you ate sour cream and get over here!" Chica said playfully.

Freddy gave her an offended look before walking over.

"Alright, so first I'm going to make a cake."

…

"Freddy, you almost burned your bow tie. What in the world are you looking at!?"

Freddy had been staring absentmindedly at the radio while the stove was on. Chica had to shove him away.

She couldn't really shove him too far with his size, but her touch snapped him out of his daze and sent him jumping a decent way across the room.

"…"

Chica looked over at the radio, trying to find what she missed. She wasn't finding anything.

"What, have you never seen a radio before." She motioned to it.

"I've seen a radio." Freddy replied flatly.

"What's so enthralling about it then?"

"…"

"Never mind. Kitchen safety- do not zone out while in a kitchen unless you want to be a ball of burned rubble. Okay?"

"Hn."

"I'm taking that as a yes. Please get me the eggs, then."

Chica was about to turn around, but noticed Freddy didn't move.

"… please get me the eggs? They are in the fridge."

"…" Freddy had an offended expression again.

Something clicked in Chica's head.

"You're not used to being told what to do, are you?"

"…no."

"Well, I don't really know what to do about that. Maybe take it as a… favor, and not an order. See, I _order_ Bonnie to get his fat purple butt out of here because he is annoying and gets in the way. I'm _asking_ you to do something because I hold a decent amount of respect for you."

"Who said I had a fat butt?!" Bonnie yelled from far away. Chica ignored him.

"… I have a feeling they are pretty much the same thing." Freddy said.

Chica laughed.

"Sorta. I'm just telling you to do something nicely because you aren't a fat purple bunny. You still have to do it."

There was a shout of "hey!" From down the hall, most likely a triggered Bonnie.

Freddy gave her a funny look before turning to the fridge and grabbing the eggs.

Chica gave him a thumbs up.

"Good job! Your first achievement?"

"…huh?"

"You didn't drop the eggs. That's what fat purple bunny did."

Apparently Bonnie could hear across the Pizzeria. "Someone keeps calling me fat!"

Chica rolled her eyes and took the eggs from Freddy.

"Alright, so this batch needs four eggs. I've already measured the water and put it in. We crack the eggs, then put in some oil. I'll do the first two and you can do the other two."

Chica took two eggs from the pink carton and expertly cracked them into the large mixer bowl. Chica stepped aside for Freddy. Freddy took her place and grabbed an egg.

It immediately burst in his hand.

"Whoops. It happens. Here." Chica handed him a cloth.

Unfortunately, the next egg also burst.

"Freddy, you're holding them too hard. They aren't like your microphone. Eggs are fragile. You need to be gentle."

Freddy picked up the next egg. This one lasted a little longer, but still met the horrible fate of the last two.

Chica face palmed.

"Freddy. Gentle. Handle them like you would a kid."

Freddy's eye twitched as he went at the next egg. Thank Scott it didn't break this time.

"Good! Now crack it!"

Humpty dumpdy was smashed against the counter. Humpty dumpdy's guts scattered across the counter.

Poor Humpty dumpdy.

Chica sighed.

"Okay, Freddy, let me do it. Just watch and we'll try again some other time."

Freddy glanced at the clock before moving over so she could properly crack the next two eggs.

…

The rest of the session passed Without much incident. Freddy learned quick, but didn't seem to want to take involvement himself. Chica wasn't annoyed, but at least Bonnie said something from time to time, albeit mostly garbage. Nothing came out of Freddy's mouth. Questions, chat, nothing. It was like Chica was talking to a wall.

For some reason Freddy wanted to stay behind after they were all done. When Chica asked him why, he tensed up and said he wanted to get familiar with all the kitchen tools.

Chica passed by Mike's office, sticking her head in for fun. Mike was watching funny cat videos on YouTube. Bonnie was at the other side, also watching. Mike didn't seem to care.

After watching a countless number of cats run into walls and fall into boxes, Chica headed for the show stage.

…

The next few nights passed by the same way. It wasn't much different from her cooking normally, really, other than the occasional favor and description of different things. Freddy still couldn't handle eggs, though. She noticed how he glared at them whenever she took them out.

"Guess he isn't a very… Eggceptional egg cracker, eh?!" Bonnie had joked when she told him. Bonnie needs a life.

Freddy also wanted to stay behind every single night for many various reasons. Chica didn't really care, since he didn't make a mess.

Mike had also started letting them watch what he was watching on his phone in exchange for a safety guarantee. It was mostly memes and cats and some games, but it was fun.

Mike was watching a funny fails compilation when Chica realized she had dropped her bi-BANDANA. Chica looked around her spot outside the office before turning and tracing her steps back down the hallway. She found it laying not too far away from the restrooms. She quickly tied it back on.

A faint sound caught her attention. It sounded like someone was talking, but in an odd way.

Chica surveyed her surroundings before tentatively following the sound.

As she got closer, she realized there was music. Freddy was using the radio?

Chica reached the kitchen door and ducked behind the frame, listening closely. There was a deep voice singing inside to the music.

"Just like a crow chasing a butterfly… Dandelions lost in the summer skyyyy…"

* * *

 **Oooooh, someone's busted XD lol**

 **Let's see how many people know that song. It's pretty obvious if you have heard it before (obviously not if you haven't heard it)**

 **Sorry about the short chapters. This is a short story, and I would rather have many small chapters instead of multiple large ones. I dunno, it makes me feel better.**

 **As always, tell me what you think, and have a lovely day!**

❤️

 **Comycat~**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I apologize for the centered text. Whenever I upload a document it changes to centered :/)**

 **Greetings, fleshy mammals. Thank you for returning to my trash fanfiction!**

 **Just so you know, a lot of fan theories and things of similar nature are in this chapter. I'm not saying this is how it is, just using them for this story. You can all believe what you want! It's just Fan-fiction**

* * *

"Just like a crow chasing a butterfly… Dandelions lost in the summer skyyyy…"

Chica stiffened.

Freddy was _singing._

Chica tried her hardest to suppress giggles.

Freddy, the big serious bear, was _singing._ And by the sound of shuffling, he was moving around as well.

Chica peeked around the doorframe, straining to see. She caught a glimpse of brown and quickly pulled her head in out of reflex. She looked in again, this time keeping herself steady.

Freddy was singing. And Freddy was _dancing._

This was nothing like her shaking her yellow butt in the kitchen to a catchy song. This was… actual dancing. Freddy was moving his feet to the music, any stiff and cautious movements from before gone. Chica felt her beak hang open. Freddy looked so different, like he was a completely different Freddy. His soft and well placed movements had Chica forgetting everything else other than the weird dancing bear in front of her.

She shook herself out of her daze and stood up as his back was turned to her, leaning against the doorframe in mimicry of the way he had caught her doing her… kitchen thing a few nights ago.

Chica felt sweet revenge as Freddy turned around and jumped so high he could touch a cloud.

"C-Chica?!"

Chica wore the smuggest expression to ever grace this planet.

"Freeeeedy."

Freddy stared with mouth agape at her before scrambling to shove his large hand on the power button to the radio.

Freddy's chest was heaving (they could breath?) and his blue eyes were wider than two moons.

Chica moved in.

"What were you doing, Freeeeeedy?"

"Nothing!" Freddy took a few steps back. So much for graceful.

"That didn't look like nothing."

"... I was… cooking…"

"What were you cooking?" Chica asked with a raised brow.

Freddy looked around nervously, playing with his bow tie.

"Okay, you got me, I was exercising. Gotta, uh… keep my muscle mass?"

"We're robots Freddy. I know what you were doing." Chica waggled a finger at him.

Freddy looked down at his feet.

"…."

"So all those nights you decided to stay behind, you were doing _this._ You're a bigger liar than Bonnie."

Freddy didn't reply. Apparently the floor was his best friend now.

"I didn't know you could dance. Or that you actually sung besides the few kids songs we have to do here."

"…"

Chica burst out laughing.

"Oh, you are so _cute_ when you're embarrassed! Big tough Freddy was dancing away in the kitchen! Awww." Chica teased.

Freddy didn't move or react, like he was trying his hardest not to show his embarrassment. Chica took another step towards him.

"Listen, if you wanted to use the radio, you could've just asked. And you can keep using the radio… IF you…" Chica purposely trailed off. Freddy glanced up at her questioningly.

"…if I what…"

"If you teach me what you were just doing."

"H-huh?" Freddy looked up at her, looking ten times more flustered.

Chica felt like she ruled the world. "You heard me."

"No." Freddy growled, trying to put his emotionless mask back on.

Chica wasn't fooled.

"Oh, that's too bad. No radio for you then."

Freddy groaned and put his hand on his face.

"Fiiiiiinnnneee…."

"And you're not getting out of kitchen lessons either. I don't know if you actually want to learn but you can't just back out now. We can rotate." Chica grinned.

This was going to be fun.

Freddy looked back down at the ground again, silent once more.

"Well, we've gotta get cooking! We need to cook for tomorrow night too, so let's get movin'!" Chica shook her hips, trying to get a reaction out of Freddy.

Freddy's eye twitched and he looked away awkwardly.

"Fine…"

…

The next night Chica was out early, trying to clear whatever from the kitchen. She was _excited._ Finally, something she could do beside sit in a kitchen and cooks way like a useless maid. She liked cooking, but she hadn't had an opportunity to do anything else. She didn't want to waste the rest of her days baking cake after repetitive cake.

Freddy was late, as she had planned. Usually he was just on time, but now he was running ten minutes late. Probably because he didn't want to do this. Or because Mike was staring at him on the cameras.

Freddy was outside the door at 12:45. Chica rolled her eyes.

"I hear you, you big goof. Get your fluffy butt in here." Chica called.

She heard him grumble before showing himself and waking through the door.

Freddy stared at her silently for a few minutes before Chica sighed.

"It's your turn." Chica motioned.

Freddy sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I couldn't believe I was teaching you how to cook, so we're even." Chica retorted.

Freddy groaned before moving to an open spot…. And continuing his staring.

"… that's not teaching, bud."

"I'm not a teacher, okay?!" Freddy said. Chica smiled.

"Yay, there's some emotion! I was starting to think you were an actual wall."

Freddy frowned, unamused. "Look. I was never taught. I was just… programmed, I guess."

"It's the same story for me and cooking. I just know." She replied.

Freddys eyes hardened.

"You were built to teach. I wasn't. I was built to sing and dance and entertain kids. That's all."

Chica felt her grin fade. "Who cares about that. I wasn't built to learn, but I'm still open to it. Just Because we were _built_ to be something doesn't mean we can't be something else too. You've never tried it, and I've never tried learning something like this. You never know until you try."

Freddy shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not going to get you to stop this, am I?"

"No. Freddy, look. We're both learning here. You're learning how to teach, and I'm learning how to dance. That's the beauty of it. It's _we,_ not _you_ or _me._ You may not be used to that, but your going to get used to it starting tonight. You need to learn to _socialize_. Not hide away and chase poor security guards in the dark."

For the first time, Freddy started chuckling in front of her. His laugh was deep and echoing, famously so. Was chasing a defenseless night guard so fun?

"Good times, good times." He said to himself. Chica gave him a look.

"… no wonder Bonnie thinks you're creepy. You are creepy."

Freddy shrugged.

"Okay, where do we start?" Chica asked?

Freddy looked nervous again.

"Umm…"

…

"Maybe we should call it a night…" Freddy suggested. It was 3:35.

Both He and Chica were riled up from a horribly failed attempt at a dance lesson. Freddy was extremely stiff and couldn't even demonstrate. Chica had to constantly wait for him to think, which involved him staring at nothing. Also, Chica didn't speak grunty.

"Fine." Chica replied.

They both began to wordlessly make their way to the show stage. Chica didn't like the silence, so she decided to try to start a conversation.

"You're too… stiff, Freddy. Maybe that's why you miserably failed. You need too loosen your screws a bit, you know? Learn what _fun_ means."

Freddy shook his head.

"I'm the leader here, I _have_ to be alert. I can't let my guard down. Maybe to you two, being here is fun and games. But to me, it's not and it can't be."

Chica stared at him.

"What? We work at a kids Pizzeria Freddy. What are you guarding?"

Freddy opened his mouth, then closed it.

"I… think it's best to show you. You're responsible enough."

"Show me what?" Chica turned her head.

Freddy motioned to her to follow him, and she did. He lead her to a room at the far corner of the Pizzeria labeled "employees only" in faded red paint.

Freddy opened the door.

Chica hung back.

"We aren't supposed to go in there…"

"And no one will know." Freddy replied before stepping inside the darkness.

Chica followed him hesitantly. It was completely dark inside, and the temperature difference was staggering. It was icy cold, and even she could feel that.

Freddy's eyes and mouth lit up in the dark, a special feature of his meant to help children in the case of a power outage.

Chica followed the bear, sticking closer out of fear of being lost in this dark place. It was completely silent, and she didn't like it. It felt suffocating.

They went down stairs, and went around a few more turns. Chica was getting more anxious the more steps they took.

"Freddy, where are we going?" She asked, fearfully. She wanted to get _out._

Freddy turned around. She couldn't see much of him, save for his face and part of his upper body.

"A place called the safe room. There's no need to sound like that." Freddy sounded confused, sending a twinge of annoyance through Chica.

"Yes there is! It's completely dark and quiet and I hate it…"

Freddy blinked slowly.

"We're almost there." His voice was a little softer.

Chica followed him stiffly, trying not to turn around and bolt away. The only thing really keeping her from doing so was the fact he was the only light around.

This wasn't dark like the Pizzeria at night, at least there was a bit of light. This was _total darkness_.

Suddenly, there was a _click_ , and light bathed the area.

They were in a very plain and old looking room. The walls and floor were dirty gray, with many cracks running through them. Moldy boxes and crates were stacked up in the corners, and more boxes along with various items were strewn about haphazardly.

The only thing of interest in the room was the _yellow Freddy_ laying in the middle of the room. It looked torn up and broken, it's mouth hanging open lifelessly and it's eye sockets pitch black.

Chica jumped.

"Is that _you?!"_

Freddy shook his head.

"Not really, but Kinda. Hey, Gold. Gold!"

Freddy shook the broken Freddy. To Chica's dismay, two white lights appeared in its eyes.

It sat up suddenly, it's joints making a horrible sound.

"Stop, that's enough. I hate it when you do that." The new Freddy growled.

Freddy turned to her.

"Chica, golden Freddy. Gold, Chica."

Gold rolled his eyes- or rather, eyelights.

"I know who she is, you dumba-"

"No." Freddy cut him off.

Chica looked this stranger over from head to toe.

"Ummm…. Hi?"

"… why'd you bring the chick here? Literal chick, I mean." Gold let out a garbled laugh.

Freddy glared at him.

"I think it's time Chica learned the truth. Well, not the truth, more like what's really going on."

Gold raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't know?"

"They all forgot, remember?"

"Oh."

Chica was utterly confused.

"Forgot what? What is going on?" She threw her hands up.

Freddy glanced at her. "Calm down. It will be explained."

Gold yawned, his jaw creaking.

"Alright. This had better not be poor judgment on your part, Freddy, because I am not dealing with whatever happens."

Freddy grunted and took a few steps back, leaning against the wall.

Chica glanced from him to Gold.

Gold's gaze fell on her, sending shivers through her body. Something about him was… unnatural.

"So, I assume you know we are no normal robots. We can feel, chose, think. Correct?"

Chica tightened her bandana.

"Yeah. I guess…"

"Do you know why we are like this?"

Chica was unprepared for this question. _Why_ were they like this? She never really thought about it.

"No."

"A long time ago, there was a child. He was outside the Pizzeria, crying. He watched from the cold as them children inside ate cake and won prizes. Then, a man came. He tried to cheer the child up, make him happy. He gave the child a cupcake."

Chica tilted her head.

"Aw, that's sweet."

Gold glanced at Freddy seriously.

"Maybe at first, it was. A sweet death, perhaps. This cupcake, you see, was poisoned. The man was not as friendly as he seemed. As the child begun to feel the poison and collapsed, he smiled and drove away, leaving him to die."

Chica gasped in horror. _Who would ever do that to a poor child?_

"This child's soul inhabited the puppet, giving it the gift of _life._ You remember the Marionette? From the old Pizzeria? That's him."

Chica blinked.

"So… he was…"

"He's not the only one. Four more children were killed. They didn't have the burning desire for vengeance that the puppet did, so he guided them. He gave them masks, Suits. Life. The souls… do you know who they possessed?"

"…"

" _You._ Freddy. Bonnie. And Foxy. However, the souls fused with their new inhabitants with time, their past lives fading. That's why you forgot. The four souls didn't have that purpose, that desire, that the Puppet had. They were only there because of the Puppets strings. He gave you all _life._ When the new Pizzeria came about and new animatronics made, he no longer had what he needed for revenge. But he did not have to wait long- four more children were killed by the same man. He used these to make the new animatronics sentient as well."

Chica's mind was whirling. "The toys… The Marionette…"

"But these pawns he had made did not act like he had planned. They had their own agendas, didn't follow him blindly. The Toys had lost their desire to do what he said. You and the others had forgotten."

"What about you?" Chica asked. "How are you the way you are?"

Gold chuckled. "I don't know. I was the first ever animatronic, I have been this way for as long as I can remember. So was my partner. But they took him away. They took my only friend away. That is when I learned what the Puppet also learned. _Humans are nothing but evil._ That's why I am here. To make them pay."

Gold's expression went dark.

"Isn't that so, Freddy?"

Freddy looked away. Chica turned to look at him.

"Freddy and I have known each other for a long time. I have passed down my knowledge to him so we could pursue the goal together. To kill the night guards."

Chica's eyes narrowed.

"So… what you're saying is… that we are here just to kill people we don't even know. Because a long dead _doll_ wanted us to." Her voice was sharp.

Gold's eyes flickered.

"We kill them because they are all bad. My partner didn't think they were, but he learned the hard way. Now he's gone." There was a slight pain in his voice.

Chica could feel anger burning in her chest.

"Well, that's what _you_ want. Is that what _we_ want? I certainly don't want to kill random people because one or two may be bad."

Gold leaned forward.

"They _killed_ you."

"They killed a kid from a long time ago. I'm not a dead kid, I'm _Chica._ I'll always be. Maybe once upon a time I wasn't, but today I am and I will forever be Chica."

Chica turned to walk out the door, glaring at Freddy.

"And I would have thought you would be strong enough to make a choice yourself. We all looked up to you, believed you were a great leader. That you were a friend. Not some puppet held by strings." She spat.

Freddy recoiled as if he had been hit, his blue eyes wide as Chica stormed out.

The light from the safe room began to fade, leaving her in the dark again. She didn't notice until everything was nothing but black. Chica stopped, her footsteps echoing ominously.

Everything was a black void. Every direction, every turn. It was all _nothing._

And with a rush of panic, Chica realized…

 _She was lost._

* * *

 **Ooooh, plot is starting :0 oh boy.**

 **Before you ask why Mike is still alive, that will be explained next chapter. It is not a plot hole. Chica's maaaaaaad. Like I said before, cheesy, but there's gotta be some plot dammit! I can't function without plot :/ I've probably sent this story downhill now. Yay.**

 **Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed. I hope you all have a lovely day!**

❤️

 **Comycat~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate school. Really do. But I've decided next chapter I'll do reviews. So say what you want to and I'll show up below the next chapter!**

 **I left a cliffhanger, didn't I XD I'm a little turd.**

 **My writing has sucked lately. My mind is just kinda burnt in the writing department, but not in the motivation/ideas department. Ugh, it's one or the other, and it sucks!**

 **Also, I hate school :b**

 **If anyone has a fandom account and wants to roleplay or chat or something, my user name is Comycat88. It's pretty fun over there, so I suggest you join!**

* * *

Chica looked around frantically.

She didn't have any light, so she could see nothing. There wasn't a sliver of light from anywhere. Not a bit of sound.

Chica felt herself losing any sense of rationality. She didn't know how to get back and she _hated_ this place.

Chica began to stumble around, looking for a wall. She eventually found one, and cling to it like a lifeline.

 _I'm such a moron… I shouldn't have walked out before…_

Chica shook her head. As mad as she was at him, she still needed to find Freddy before she got lost more

What if she wasn't back by morning?

"Freddy?" Chica called out into the void.

Nothing.

"Freddy? Hello? Anyone?" Chica tried again, her voice getting more panicked.

 _I don't want to be forgotten here…_

Chica tried to calm herself and follow the wall. She had no idea where she was, where she was going.

 _What kind of stupid robot is scared of the dark._ Chica tried telling herself. But it wasn'the dark she was scared of.

It was the _void._

It felt like she had been in the dark for hours. The anxiety was eating away at her.

 _Is it opening yet? I don't even know how long I've been in here…_

Suddenly, Chica felt something under her feet slip, causing her to fall against the wall.

Chica held onto the cold concrete for a few moments before letting herself slide down the wall and onto the floor.

 _What's the use… I should've never left the kitchen… Freddy was right. That's all I was meant to do… the only thing I get now is to be lost in the dark forever._ A horrible pain burned in Chica's chest as she buried her head in her arms, bringing her knees to her chest.

 _That must be that stupid soul. I'm just a robot. I shouldn't be able to feel pain… but I do…_

Chica would've cried if she could. But she couldn't. All she could do was sit there, leaving the pain to swirl around in her insides unbearably.

It could've been moments she was there like that, or minutes or hours or days. It felt like an eternity, every single pain worm second dragging by slower than the first.

There was a light sound, so light she didn't notice. However, she did notice the just as light touch on her arm.

Her head peaked up from between her arms, and she was startled to see light. It was blinding at first, then dimmed down to reveal the source.

"…do you need help?"

Chica blinked slowly, relief flooding through her circuits.

"F-Freddy?"

Freddy blinked back, his eyes glowing.

"I… we should go." He said hastily.

Chica looked up at him for a few breaths before lowering her gaze.

"Yeah." _He's still helping me after I…_

Chica considered apologizing. But thinking about it made her angry once again. Why should she apologize for something that was true?

A sudden movement cut her from her thoughts.

Freddy's palm was outstretched, offering it to her.

Freddy's expression was unreadable as always, his eyes carefully guarded.

Chica looked up at the bear, feeling her anger slowly melt away before accepting his hand.

"Hey… I'm sorry for before, Freddy… it's just…" Chica trailed off, standing.

"We can't talk here." Freddy replied.

Chica looked at him with slight confusion before nodding.

 _It's Gold, isn't it?_

Freddy led the way, and Chica followed him closely. A little too close, to be exact. She was afraid of being lost on her own again… and she might not be as lucky next time.

With Freddy's light, they were able to navigate the strange darkness. However, Chica's mind did not ease until they reached the door. The sight of the light peeking from under the door frame sent something in her chest soaring.

Freddy pushed the hefty door open and walked through, holding it open for her. Chica glanced at his face before walking through.

Chica turned to look at him once she was through, trying to gage his expression, find anything about what he was thinking. She felt a twinge of frustration when nothing came through. _Damn mannequin bear._

Freddy returned her gaze right back before sighing.

"… you were right… before, what you said. I know what I am…"

Chica was taken aback.

"What? Before…" Chica couldn't find words.

Freddy looked her in the eye.

"You have to understand. As leader, I have to do this. So that you guys don't have to carry that burden. So that you guys can _be_ something else."

"…Freddy…"

"I'm… sorry I drifted away like that. And involved any of you. Gold isn't bad. He's just seen too much, lost too much. And… to be honest… I don't know what to think about humans …"

Chica looked over at the door, at the faded "employees only".

"I don't know either. But all of the kids are good, right? That means they all have some good left… something just happens between that point that blocks it. That's what I think, anyways. But… wait… if we're supposed to kill the guards, why is-"

"I never said I wanted to kill. I don't trust them, yes, but I don't want to dirty my hands with their blood. I've held off on Mike because… I don't really know what to think anymore. I haven't told Gold… he'd get extremely angry."

"So what?" Chica huffed. "He's an old, broken down replica of you. He has no control over you or anyone else."

Freddy's eyes narrowed.

"It's not wise to underestimate him. He's… supernatural… dangerous…"

"Aren't we all." Chica said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. He's capable of more than you can imagine."

Chica crossed her arms.

"If that's so, why doesn't he kill the people himself? He's just a coward sitting in a room twiddling his golden thumbs while we do his work."

"I… don't know… " Freddy sounded uncertain now.

Chica took a deep breath.

"Freddy, I have no right to tell you what to do or how to do things here. But I can ask you, or suggest to you or any of that crap, as your _friend_. You say you're being a puppet for our sakes, because you're leader. But that's unfair, both to you and us. We're a band, we're supposed to sing together. But for a long time we haven't been singing the same song. I think it's time we start doing what we should have been doing a long time ago, even if that means putting the weight on all of our shoulders. But in order to do that, we need the _real_ Freddy, not some pawn to an ugly moldy golden bear."

Freddy's eyes went wide. He didn't say anything, and Chica didn't expect him to. The two sat in heavy silence for awhile before Freddy eventually dug up words to say. There was a glint in his icy blue eyes that surprised Chica.

"…I still have the feeling that asking and ordering are the same thing to you." She noticed the corners of his mouth were turning ever so slightly upward.

Chica burst out in laughter.

"You learn fast! Life's like a kitchen, eh?" Chica began to calm down, wiping her eye (even though she had no ability to create tears.) Freddy's eyes were fixed on the wall above her head.

Her expression sobered up once more.

"Freddy… you don't have to… do that teaching thing, if you don't want to… or the cooking lessons either. I ge-"

Freddy raised his hand.

"No need for that. I've already gotten myself in it. It's fine. But we need to get on stage."

Chica looked behind herself, up at the wall. Freddy was looking at the clock. It read 5:59.

Realization hit Chica like a truck.

"Oh, crap! I forgot about that! I was scared it was already passed 6. We need to hustle!"

Chica whirled around and began sprinting towards the stage, and she could hear Freddy close behind her.

The alarm for 6 rang just as they burst out into the show room. Mike was leaving, and Bonnie was looking around in confusion.

Mike jumped and gaped at them, his face losing color.

"Ummm… hi?" Chica shuffled about in embarrassment. Mike's frightened eyes shifted from her to Freddy, and then back again.

"…What were you too doing? I was here ten minutes ago!" Bonnie shouted from on stage.

Chica, in her moment of heat, turned and pointed her finger at him.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Bonnie put his hands up, red eyes wide.

"Okay, okay, jeez. I was just wondering! Kinda odd both you and Freddy were late, is all."

Freddy had also taken a step back from her, looking startled. There was a small whimper from behind her.

Mike had lost all color, and it looked like his eyes could pop out of his head at any time.

"W-wh… ho-how…" he stuttered.

"Just go home, Mike." Chica said after a moment.

"Yeah, go home Mike, You're drunk!" Bonnie added with a laugh. Chica growled and grabbed Freddy's top hat, throwing it at the purple rabbits head. It hit with a clunk and rolled off stage, leaving Bonnie to hold his head and stare.

"HEY, ITS JUST A MEME!"

Freddy looked like he wanted to say something- probably protest his top hat being thrown- but made the wise choice of being quiet and going to retrieve his top hat.

When a Chica turned again to face Mike, he was scrambling out of the door. Chica sighed and began making her way on stage.

…

At 12:00 am the next night, Chica immediately moved to go offstage, while Freddy went backstage. Bonnie glanced at her curiously.

"Yo, what really happened last night? Freddy's never late. No one is ever late. That was weird."

"I said none of your business, remember."

Bonnie chuckled.

"What, did you join his stripper club?"

Chica turned and smacked Bonnie upside the head before leaving.

"You never answered me!" Bonnie yelled as she walked down the halls.

To her surprise, Freddy was in the kitchen before she was. Freddy was never at a place before- and usually not after, the set time. He arrived exactly on time, unless he didn't want to do something.

 _Is this his way of saying he wants to do something?_ Chica wondered. It would make sense. However, what wouldn't make sense is this sudden change in his attitude.

Maybe what happened the previous night did more than she thought.

Freddy was sitting on the few old crates in the corner, staring intently at the wall.

 _Never mind, it's still good ol' Fredrick the bear. Wait…_ Chica burst into laughter.

Freddy turned to look as she lost any composure she ever had, along with any dignity.

"Oh my god I figured out your full name!"

"…huh?"

"YOU'RE FREDRICK!"

Freddy didn't look amused.

"No."

"Yes! I'm calling you Fredrick from now on!"

"No. As leader, I say no."

"Awww, what's Fredrick bear gonna do, put me in time out?" Chica cooed.

Freddy glared at her before walking over to the refrigerator. Chica watched him in confusion.

He pulled out a bottle of barbecue sauce.

"Called me the forbidden name again and I will be barbecuing some chicken."

 _Oh my gawd, Freddy is actually not being serious. Fiiiinnnalllly… unless he is serious…_

Chica put her hands on her hips. "I don't think you would do that, _Fredrick_."

Freddy pulled the top off the bottle with a _pop._

"That's it."

Freddy moved towards her and actually _jumped_ over the counter. Chica squealed and began to run out of the kitchen.

"YOU GOTTA CATCH ME, FREDRICK FAZBEAR!"

Freddy kept chasing her down the hallway, and past the restrooms. Eventually she reached the office, where Mike and Bonnie were watching more memes.

Chica rocketed into the office, causing Mike to scream and drop his phone.

"EVERYONE MOVE, FREDRICK IS COMIN' TO TOWN!"

"What the fu-"

Mike's sentence was cut off as Freddy bolted into the office in pursuit of Chica. The open bottle of barbecue sauce spilled out onto his face as the large bear dashed past, pushing past Bonnie at the other side.

Mike and Bonnie sat in utter shock. Bonnie glanced at Mike and offered him a napkin.

"… thank… you…" Mike said awkwardly before accepting the napkin.

"… can we still watch dank memes?"

Chica kept running, making a turn so she was back on the east side. She ran into the kitchen and shut the light off, ducking (no pun intended) under the counter.

It was all she could do not to laugh and give away her location. As her wires began to call down, she began thinking.

Freddy never acted like this before. It was like a whole other being, one that wasn't all grunts and seriousness.

 _If this is the real Freddy, I want him to stay._ Chica decided. It felt nice to mess around like this, even if they probably sh-

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of footsteps outside the kitchen. A few seconds later, the lights clicked on.

Chica made herself smaller. _Uh oh._

She could see Freddy's big, brown feet as he walked inside. He stayed still for a few moments before walking across the kitchen.

Chica felt a rush of relief. _No barbecue chicken tonight, Freddy boy._

There was a click, and the sound of static. Chica nearly jumped from the suddenness of it.

 _Is that the radio? Did he really just turn it on? He thinks I'm gone, just like-_

Chica was startled by a sudden, big, brown bear palm in her face. Chica squeaked and nearly fell over.

Freddy was offering her his hand. _Busted._

Chica glanced out from under the counter. Freddy's eyes were sparkling.

"Remember how you said it's time we started singing the same song? I think we have the perfect opportunity to start being a real band, right now."

* * *

 **Ugh I love cheese, except in writing :0 so damn cheesy!**

 **But I like the metaphorical band thing. I'm good at writing moral crap :3**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun with it, so hopefully you had fun reading it!**

 **Remember, reviews will begin showing up from now on. Also, I am writing a story that's supposed to be a comic called Springheart. I have the first pages of the comic done, but I'm working on the story. It's set after FNaF 3, right before and then after the fire. Springtrap regains control and goes out in search of his ol friend Fredbear! I'm taking ideas and suggestions for it, so let me know if you all are interested.**

 **I am forever grateful to you all, and I hope you all have a lovely day/night!**

❤️

 **Comycat~**


End file.
